Mortality
by Slackslack
Summary: We all have to face our end at one time or another, but for Baymax things may go on forever. He just has to face each patient as they come.
1. I'm Satisfied With My Care

Baymax saw this day coming long before Hiro had. It was painful for the robot to watch as the aging male would go about his daily activities.

Baymax would watch as Hiro went to work, tinkering in his lab with shaking hands. He dropped many things. He missed many other things. Baymax had to help out more and more when it came to lifting, putting things together, and with Hiro's aches and pains.

He was almost certain that Hiro knew what was coming. Perhaps that was why he always found Hiro passed out in his lab, working day and night to try and avoid the reality of his mortality.

No amount of work could let him escape the ticking of the clock, and he realized that as he laid in his bed with his large white companion next to him.

Baymax watched with a sadness that he himself could not understand. Perhaps it was his programming causing him to feel regret for not prolonging the life of his patient... Or perhaps he was honestly feeling these emotions.

"It's time, isn't it, Buddy?" Hiro managed to rasp out, and Baymax gave a slight nod.

"I am sorry, but I cannot stop natural death." Baymax regretfully said. Seeing Hiro's shaking form under light blankets made him feel worse for the man's state, so he warmed himself up and laid over the man. "But I can make it less uncomfortable." Hiro chuckled a little, then coughed and was silent for a moment.

"Thanks, buddy. It's been a fun time..." Hiro looked to a wall where his armor hung as a trophy from his youth, and Baymax's gaze followed.

"Do you have any regrets?" Baymax prompted, and Hiro tore his eyes from the wall and to Baymax.

"I should have gone to more botfights." Hiro very seriously stated, and Baymax felt relief that his patient could joke so freely as his life slipped away. The joke was then pushed away when Hiro sadly asked, "What will you do when I'm gone?" Baymax didn't know. Baymax did not have an answer. He should be out helping other people, but this was his companion...

"Remember when Tadashi passed?" Baymax asked. "I will help your family and friends. They must grieve and move on. They are my patients." Hiro nodded, closing his eyes.

"Take care of them all. My kids and grand kids need you, Baymax... Tadashi said you would help a lot of people, and he wasn't wrong." Hiro gasped for air. "Just don't forget about me, Buddy." And with the last bit of his strength, Hiro forced out a shaky statement. "I am satisfied with my care."


	2. I Hate Boxes

Baymax woke up to the sound of a crying child, followed by many "Ow! Ow! Ow!"s. Baymax did as his programming told him and he quickly (Quickly for Baymax, mind you) made his way to his new patient.

Baymax was still in the house that he had last deactivated in. This was Hiro's house. Only... There were boxes everywhere. Everything he had grown to know of Hiro's house was being taken down picture by picture and box by box. He had questions, but his curiosity could be satisfied at a later time when he was not needed.

He finally found the patient curled up crying on the floor. It appeared to be a very young human female. She was maybe six. She had black hair that was pulled into two small pony tails on her head and she wore a red robot shirt that was much too large for her.

"Hello!" Baymax prompted, and the girl's crying ceased. Baymax noted that she was holding her foot, massaging her toe quickly at first. Now, with some great confusion, she slowed down her method of making the pain in her toe vanish.

It was very funny, Baymax decided, that this was how he was to meet this young girl. He knew that this was Hiro's grand daughter, but he had never actually gotten to meet the girl. Hiro's children never could stay in one place for too long...

"I am Baymax. I am your personal health care companion." The girl blinked a few times, blue eyes questioning. Finally, she laughed a little. "What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked.

The girl got to her feet and rushed to the robot, looking him over. Her toe obviously no longer bothered her.

"You're Bay-Bay, who daddy told me bout. Bay-Bay was grandpa's best friend!" She giggled again, then stopped abruptly.

Baymax sensed that she went from being happy to sad, and the change was caused by something in her sentence. She stared past Baymax now and into the area Baymax had emerged from.

Baymax turned and followed her gaze.

"Hiro." She sadly stated. "Grandpa Hiro." Baymax looked to her again. "Daddy said Grandpa left. That he will not be back."

If it were possible, Baymax's heart would be broken. Here he was with the newest addition to Hiro's family, trying to think of what to say or do. He recalled having a conversation much like this one with Hiro himself once Tadashi's passing had finally been relayed to him.

"Is your foot okay?" Baymax asked, and the girl snapped out of her trance.

"Mhm! Just stubbed it on a stupid box." She glared a glare that would have terrified most, but Baymax was not deterred even as she angrily ground out, "I hate boxes."


End file.
